Fortune and Love only Favour the Brave
by An-Ageless-Queen-In-Blue
Summary: AU All Human. "In 16th century England soon to be King, Prince Niklaus Mikaelson finds himself in need of a bride; he intends to marry the well esteemed Lady Anne Forbes who will help him rise to great heights in fortune and power; but what happens when he crosses paths with her sister?a girl who yearns to be far from the cage of society and its grip."
1. Chapter 1

"_**Fortune**_**_ and Love only Favour the Brave Part One_"**

_1535, Suffolk_

"Caroline" a feminine voice whispered softly, nudging her out of a slumber she did not wish to wake from, she gave an incoherent mumble in return and burrowed her face further into the fluffy white pillow determined to return to her dreams of adventure and travel.

The girl beside her let out an irritable huff at this, seeing as she was making no progress she decided to try a different approach and yanked off the heavy silken bed covers that had previously cocooned Caroline's body leaving the poor girl in nothing more than her thin chiffon cream nightgown.

Caroline felt the covers drift from her body and the heat around her disappear leaving her shivering with the cold morning air. Her teeth chattered at the sensation and she trapped her hands between her thighs trying to regain some of the previous warmth that had encased her.

"Caroline, come on, Wake up!" the girl let out a whine. Caroline could practically see her stomping her feet like nothing more than a petulant child without having to even set eyes upon her.

Seeing as it didn't seem she would be getting back to sleep anytime soon, Caroline groaned and slowly blinked, adjusting to the small ray of light peeking through her curtains and dimly providing the shine that beamed throughout her bed chamber.

The first thing her gaze landed upon was no other than her sister Anne standing proud above her, arms crossed and smirking down at her.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Ugh Anne, my dear sister, as much as I love you unconditionally I think you know I'm not above causing you great pain for waking me up at dawn" Caroline huffed jokingly, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh don't frown Caroline, it will give you wrinkles" Caroline scowled at the comment to which Anne giggled and spoke on "Besides there is a reason behind your early wake my sweet baby sister"

Caroline recognised the cunning look and inwardly sighed knowing what was coming.

"What do you desire now Anne?"

"No more than your help choosing the perfect gown" she beamed.

"What is the occasion? For I think your maids are just as well equipped as I at helping you play dress up today" Caroline rolled her eyes.

The comment did not disgruntle Anne though as she continued gleefully "Why Caroline I'm hurt you have forgotten what day it is today?" she mockingly placed a hand on her heart.

Caroline looked at her in confusion, what did she mean? It was a day as every other wasn't it?

Caroline thought on, willing her foggy mind to remember any events that had been planned. Okay so let's see today is Wednesday, they would usually get up, get ready, go to early morning mass and then they would break fast.

After they would carry on with their daily duties which since they were both ladies, daughters to the Duke of Suffolk William Forbes and his wife Duchess Elizabeth Forbes consisted of keeping up appearances throughout English society.

They would practice their sewing abilities and learn court edict from Mistress Landon a woman who had made Caroline's life a living hell ever since childhood, always telling her to come inside before her dress got dirty, giving her a whack on the head when she day dreamed, told her that ladies didn't slouch or roll their eyes, and that sarcasm wouldn't keep her warm at night when the time came.

Anne on the other hand was praised and favoured for her beautiful cross stich work, every fine detail sewed to perfection down to the last golden thread. She could engage in conversation with grace and poise fluttering her eyelashes and laughing at the appropriate times, she could light up a room with her beauty and have the crowd in tears of laughter from her witty banter. It has always been made clear to Caroline that her older sister had everything that she lacked in.

Caroline knows she sounds like a spoiled brat as most would put it but it was the truth, she was constantly reminded that Anne was the preferred sibling and priority. Anne would do honour to the family by being perfect and in finding a good marriage; while Caroline would be left in the shadows to once again to be second best no matter how hard she tried.

It didn't really bother Caroline as much now; she was used to it and had far given up on trying to impress her family. Pulling herself out of self-deprecation, something she had passingly thought about now occurred to her vividly and made her jump in realisation…Marriage! Oh dear lord that was it!

"Today is the day you meet your Fiancée" she said blankly, her face void of emotion.

"Yes" Anne clapped her hands in excitement "and not just any fiancée but the future King of England Caroline"

Oh yes Prince Niklaus Mikaelson the future heir and dynasty to the crown of King Mikael who was currently upon his death bed.

He had fallen prey to Syphilis, a disease contracted due to his many years of whoring after he beheaded his Queen, Lady Esther for being unfaithful when her husband's cruel nature became too much for her.

So in the current King's state his physicians had declared that it would be a miracle from God himself if his Grace was to last till the next moon. Upon hearing this news the lords privy council urged Prince Niklaus to take a soon to be Queen fast, as not to make England weak and an easy target to France and Scotland who were just itching to cease a takeover on England and claim the crown as their own.

After discussing the many options for a potential wife the king's council came to an agreement with the two girl's father; imposing that that it would be in Niklaus's best interest to marry the Dukes eldest daughter.

Anne was beautiful, young, sophisticated, well thought of at court, Catholic and more importantly fertile. It also was of aid that their father was one of the richest men in the country; and those riches were offered in heavy sum of a dowry that would go towards building an unstoppable army of soldiers and funding craftsman's building of warships to set sail against their enemy's.

Alas here we have the future Queen of England Lady Anne Amelia Forbes, a smile always present upon her face that would send many men to their deaths.

Caroline was happy for her sister truly, but she was also worried for her. Queens had not fared well in the past and their lifespans proved short; but she supposed that if anyone could win a seat next to the future King and keep her place there using charm and manipulation it would be her sister.

Looking back to Anne's obvious joy at her upcoming nuptials Caroline gave her best effort to smile back and spoke warmly "Yes my sister the Queen of England, it is news that brings happiness to the heart"

She hoped his Lord would not strike her down for her lies.

"I know" Anne squealed "Oh and wait until you see him Caroline, he truly is a vision to behold why God himself could not have created a more perfect specimen" she smirked, her eyes lathered with lust.

Yes Caroline had heard tales of the Princes eye catching form, why women blushed and giggled at the mere sound of his name. Of course she had not seen Niklaus herself, as she had yet to be presented at court only turning the age of seventeen just days ago as opposed to her eighteen year old sister.

Her mother had said she would make her first appearance at court this coming season as the kingdom filled with festivities during the summer months, at least she would see what the fuss was all about.

Anne had also told Caroline scandalous gossip of the Lord's Niklaus womanising ways with the ladies of the court, how he would bed them and then send them on their way his memorising touch replaced with harsh words. He did not get the nickname of the Black Prince for nothing after all.

Caroline knew this fact would only make her sister lust after him more, the prospect of a dark soul consuming her in unbridled passion. Anne was addicted to extreme danger but the mere thought of it made Caroline shiver, she could feel the goosebumps rising on her arms; but before she could spend any longer on her musings she was yanked out by Anne taking her hand and dragging her from the bed.

"Come now sister we have a lot of work to do, I must sparkle brighter than any diamond if I am to impress my future husband come noon" she expressed passionately hurrying Caroline out of the door of her room, both girls still in their nightgowns and barefoot in the dreary and echoing halls of Suffolk Place.

Oh dear sister, you've never had trouble being the brightest star in the room before, Caroline rolled her eyes bitterly as she walked along the cold stone floor towards her sister's chambers, prepared to nod and smile at the many gown choices she was to be presented with even though she'd rather be doing anything else.

All the while she'd be readying herself to see all eyes in the room that they would all gather in at noon turn towards Anne, as if she was the Mother Mary Immaculate herself. Meanwhile Caroline would hold her head up high and pretend that it didn't bother her in the slightest, when faced with reality she would love to know what it was like to just once be admired and just once to be treasured for being exactly the person she is.

* * *

Caroline had helped her sister pick out a gorgeous gown of green, with silver stitch patterns embroidered into the arms and skirt of the delicate silk, it made Caroline's blue gown dull in comparism.

Later when her sister was satisfied with her choice Caroline got dressed into her brown and cream riding outfit and decided to go for a journey with her most trusted and loyal friend. A beautiful white steed by the name of Alstroeme.

Caroline loved to ride through the fields and the woods of Suffolk; there was nothing she enjoyed more. It was her escape from the world and from the rules of society.

Now usually she revelled in that feeling but today her mind was clouded with thoughts of the arrival of England's future King at their doorstep.

She wondered if all the stories were true about his vanity, his cruelty and his hidden passion for blood. Many rumours were spread of him slaughtering men who dared to approach him as an equal. Apparently the man had no limitations.

She was not one to judge before properly meeting a person though.

however chances are she would not be greeted with a long meeting with the Prince once her sister would step into the room. Her beautiful petite slim figure, long raven black hair heavy with voluptuous curls and her winning smile. Why the Lord Niklaus would surely forget her existence…'_and that's the way it should be'_ a voice that begrudgingly enough sounded an awful lot like Mistress Landon ringed in her mind, scalding her pathetic want to be notcied.

If she was being completley truthful Caroline would admit that although she hated being a disappointment to her Mother and Father she was happy that such a heavy burden was not placed on her shoulders as it was Anne's. She could not ever imagine ruling a country, having to face a new threat every day and being pressured into providing a male heir for the line of succession.

She did long for excitement and adventure in her life, but those were just dreams of a silly girl with wanderlust as her Mother had once said, if ever faced with the prosperity of a different life she would probably cower in fear.

Change and unpredictably scared Caroline, she liked control and would be ultimately lost without it.

Caught up in her trance Caroline did not see the magnificent brown horse racing towards her, his rider upon him moving uncaught through the trees and chasing the wind, until it was too late and she let out a great gasp of horror.

She took Alstroeme by the reigns making her do a sharp turn that startled the poor creature and sent Caroline flying forward, onto the hard and wet ground of the forest.

She grabbed her head in pain from the fall, willing herself to sit up slowly and assess her body ofr wounds and broken bones. It didn't seem like anything was too badly damaged, although she did have some blood pouring from a small cut on her head and she could feel her knees scraped and sticky from hitting the harsh ground.

As she looked back to see if Alstroeme was okay she heard the clump of heavy footsteps running towards her.

"Are you okay miss?" the rider who had crashed into her asked and kneeled down beside her.

Looking up at his concerned gaze Caroline lost her breath, he was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

He had dirty blond curls that ended just above his shoulders and piercing blue eyes that gazed in concern at her wounds.

He had to be noble, she concluded seeing his thick leather riding clothes that were fitted around his strenuous form snuggly, yet the light scruff on his face did throw her back as it was unusual for a noble to have. Most young Lords have their faces neatly shaved whereas the older men preferred full beards as a sign to their wisdom and years. This breath-taking man couldn't have been more than 25 years of age she guessed.

Her curious and greedy glances were cut short by the young man's hand touching her forehead, moving some of the escaped hair from her braid out of the way of her face so he could get a better look at her cut.

Caroline sighed at the sensation, his hands were rough and held marks of workmanship most likely from wielding a sword, yet his touch was so gentle, she wished it could soothe her to sleep at night.

Oh lord, she inwardly shook her head in embarrassment, bringing herself forward from inappropriate musings.

She shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts, especially with the arse of a fool who knocked her to the ground.

She fluttered her eyes open only to frown at the slight grin on the man's face at her response to his touch.

Caroline moved her head out of his reach, and tried to stand up and get far away from the stranger.

In her haste she staggered, feeling the heaviness of her head and seeing the trees spin around her. She knew she was about to have an uncomfortable fall again.

"Easy love" the rider said catching her by the waist and holding her up straight "You had a nasty trip there, wouldn't want to risk you falling from consciousness too"

Caroline grew angry at his familiarity with her and his words said so easily as if it was her mistake.

"Well Sir who would be at fault if that was to happen, for it was you who was racing towards me as if you were being chased by the devil himself" she pointed at him accusingly.

"Prehaps I was" he gave a smirk that held a secret only he was privy too, making her let out an irratated sound, struggling with his proximity.

"Apologies my lady, I make no excuses" he shook his head, a hand laid upon his chest "just that the thrill of the ride got away with me. It is hard to concentrate after all when you're going so fast you feel as though you could fly and defy nature itself."

Yes an escape, Caroline softened to his reasoning.

He feels the same as she, her heart pounded in her chest.

Controlling herself she nodded slightly and replied "I am aware of the concept myself sir."

He grinned widely, boyish dimples playing on his face "As I could depict love, or else you most likely would have seen me coming and avoided your tragic accident."

and just like that any understanding Caroline held was torn away by his arrogance.

"I am not your anything, and has anyone ever told you it's impolite to accuse a lady?" she scowled at him raising a brow.

"Do I look like the sort of man who cares about Politeness?" he smirked, mocking her.

Oh so he was one of those men Caroline decoded. You know the egotistic playboy types who cared about boozing and whoring and who only looked out for themselves.

She had known there was something dark within him from the moment she looked into his eyes; those orbs were beautiful but they were also very cold and void.

"No" Caroline shook her head frowning in disappointment.

"You look like the sort of man I should stay far away from, so alas I bid you a good day sir" she spat walking around him, trudging back to her silent horse who had been standing by the side waiting for her loyally and thankfully unharmed.

"Oh come on love" he teased following her "I was only having a bit of fun" she scoffed at this, manners be damned.

She hurriedly adjusted the saddle on Alstroeme fully prepared to ride away leaving this infuriating man in her wake.

He however, had other plans for her as he grabbed her arm and spun so that she was facing him.

"At least tell me your name before you run off" He asked, pleading with soulful spheres boring into her own.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief and slid her arm out his firm grasp harshly.

"Why would I tell a stranger, a rude one no less my name?"

A wolfish grin appeared on his face "because you want too" he stated surely.

Lovely a cryptic stranger, she sighed.

"I beg your pardon sir?"

He moved dangerously closer, that wolfish look still prominent on his face and she hit her white steed's side. Trapped, like the helpless prey of a ferocious animal that was starving.

"I said because you want to" he smirked and placed his hands on either side of her waist again, his hands burning through the material of her dress.

He moved his face closer to hers and whispered in her ear "You want to tell a stranger your name, you want to know what it feels like to do something reckless and outside the restrictions of those high walls built around you."

She gulped.

He took his lips away from her ear and looked into her eyes that were memorised by his own.

Placing a hand in her hair once again he smiled softly "I see it" he nodded "That fire in your eyes, it reflects that of my own"

He appeared to be lost in a certain remembrance, before a sudden shift held him.

His face now one of lust, those eyes hardened and clouded.

"I remember what it was like, to just need a taste, a mere drop of the forbidden fruits that were denied me" he licked his lips looking up and down her form with hungry eyes, zoning in on her heaving bosom pushed up by a tight riding corset.

She shivered and blinked nervously as he met her gaze once more, his grin showing a full set of teeth, reminding her of a story she was once told about a beast who had sharp teeth and a satanic smile.

She really should have stayed out of the woods.

He moved his face closer so that their noses were just touching and murmured across now dry lips "I could show you what it is like my lady."

Caroline coming out of her dream like haze at his words, felt hands slipping from her waist to her hips.

She narrowed her eyes at him, at that stupid smirk that thought he had her won.

Watching as his eyes closed and as he leaned in to touch their lips she panicked. She had to think fast, had to stop this, regardless of what her body told her otherwise.

So, alas she did the only thing she could do in that moment.

She shoved him. Hard.

"How" shove "Dare" shove "You!" she shoved him again, his eyes opened in surprise at her outburst.

He looked bewildered as what to say to her. This had clearly never happened to him before and he wasn't sure how to respond, well it didn't matter as she had plenty to say.

She put a hand on his chest pushing him away from her.

"Really how dare you insult me in this manner?" she questioned her face set in a hard gaze.

"I…" he went to speak but she overtook him.

"You know I may not be the most convincing lady around, but I still demand to be treated with respect as any woman with dignity should."

"Of course I only…"

"…and if you think I would just so easily lift my skirts for you sir I question your…" she stopped looking at her hand that was currently poking his chest, seeing her wrist exposed bare of the shiny object that previously adorned it.

"My lady?" the man questioned confused seeing her confrontation at him stop and her heated expressions replaced with a blank look.

"My bracelet" she gasped holding her wrist, squeezing the skin as if the bracelet was just hiding, burrowed beneath the flesh.

"I beg your pardon?" he replied still befuddled at the now frantic girl, shaking her head from left to right.

"My bracelet" she repeated as if he should undserstand what those two words meant.

Moving past him, she kneeled and began to scour everywhere, digging through the muddy leaves.

"It must have fallen off" she stammered in confusion before explaining "it's a thin gold chain with a blue stone set in the middle. it was a gift from my grandmother…for my birthday some days ago. I can't have lost it…I just can't"

She was practically clawing at the leaves now like a wild animal, the tears fresh and present in her eyes.

She saw as the stranger from her side view looked at her knowingly and in sympathy.

Dropping next to her she sniffed as he dug through his own filthy pile.

Although she was thankful she didn't speak the sentiment, to concerned with searching for her lost heirloom.

"Ahh here I've got something" he exclaimed a few moments later in victory.

Caroline looked up to see him pull something small from the ground, seeing the familiar shine she all but snatched the bracelet from his hand, stood up and wiped away furiously at the dirt.

Leaning back against the bark of a tree she let out an exhale of relief.

Her current saviour on the other hand stood up, patting away at the dirt on his breeches, before coming closer to her, smiling in understanding.

Caroline admired the quality, for once someone did not think her the fool for caring about something that to most would seem an absurd endeavour.

She held the small piece of jewellery against her chest and looked at him tearfully whispering a quiet but wholehearted "Thank You"

He looked at her in surprise once more, As if it was a rare occurence that he would hear those words. _How very peculiar _she furrowed her brow.

The stranger composed himself, clearing his thrat and gave a tilt towards her clutched hand "I'm guessing it means a lot to you love."

"Yes it does" she wiped away her tears offering him no more than a bright smile his way, not that he seemed to mind.

He nodded accepting her short answer.

They stood in silence for a while before she heard the rider gesture to her...and a tad nervously might she had, hearing the slight jump in his throat.

She almost pinched herself in unbelieveance at what would be his next words.

"What happened before, you were right, I shouldn't have assumed in such a manner" he exhaled "I thought that…well never mind what I thought, you were right I should have paid homage to that."

His sullen look pleaded with her to forgive him.

She nodded in acknowledgement shaking from her shocked reverie "I accept your apology" At this his face lit up with delight, a look that she found herself enjoying very much.

"Thank you my lady" he bowed his head "…and just so you know you are a true lady, despite your words. Trust me I have met many women of high status who call themselves by that term but never live up to it respectably as you do…..and as stunningly divine as you do" he grinned.

She blushed not used to hearing the term when in regards to herself; which is why she wasn't sure how to respond and so looked anywhere else trying to avoid the flattery, before her admirer spoke again.

"Could I ask the privilege of your name now?" he questioned tentatively as if he worried he would upset her again.

She looked back at him the red still prominent on her cheeks; she couldn't explain exactly what she was feeling, but she felt comfortable yet nervous with him, it was exhilarating and frightening all at the same time.

She decided she would extend to him this little bit of trust; she wasn't sure why however, it was if there was a striking force inside her, pulling at her to do it.

"Caroline" she smiled at him, and then stuttered remembering she was supposed to introduce herself officially outside of family "I mean Lady Caroline, daughter to Duke of Suffolk, William Forbes" she did a slight curtsey which was paradoxical considering she would usually rather be forced to scrub the floors then buckle her knees at snobbish guests that her father had introduced her to on occasion.

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady Caroline" he bowed back giving a slight smirk at her answer as if guarding a hidden secret. Caroline paid no thought to it however, her mind more consumed by the delicious way her name rolled off his tongue as if he was savouring it.

No. She scolded herself again for thinking this way, no matter how good the echo sounded in her mind.

They both awkwardly smiled at each other in an uncomfortable silence, neither one sure what to say next. That was until the white steed behind them made a snorting sound, which made Caroline let out a small laugh.

She was such a stubborn girl not that Caroline could fault her for it, being that way herself.

"….and this is Alstroeme" she giggled pointing to the horse behind her "she gets a bit jealous when the attention is off her for too long."

The man chuckled with Caroline, approaching the white steed carefully as not to make her angry as he did her mistress.

Caroline had moved to tell him that she didn't do well with strangers, but stopped short at seeing the rider place his hand out softly waiting for Alstroeme to come to him.

Oddly enough she did, cautiously sniffing the stranger's hand, then rubbing her snout against him, sensing that there was no threat and longing to be petted.

"There's a girl" he rubbed her nose then circled around, stroking her snow white mane gently.

"Why you're quite the marvellous creature aren't you" he smiled from the corner of his mouth. The horse let out a happy neigh at his compliment. Apparently she knew how to take one better than Caroline did.

"She doesn't usually let strangers near her" she commented shocked and pretty sure that she was standing there with her mouth wide open at the gentle scene playing out in front of her. '_How unladylike'_ Mistress Landon would snob if she was here.

"Well perhaps she just knows good company when she sees it" he smirked back at her.

Caroline snorted at his bluster "…and what pray tell is your steed's name, Narcissus perhaps? For surely it would be fitting to name him after the symbol for egotism , if of course he is anything like his master" she squinted and gestured to brown horse who was busy eating the grass, patiently waiting for his rider to return to him.

The stranger's smirk widened at her comment and rebuffed "Actually love his name is Cratus and he symbolizes strength and power, two things his master finds most pleasing"

He removed his hand from the ivory horse and made his way back to Caroline, a mischievous grin taking permanent place and resting over his features.

Caroline ignored his advances and retorted "Well given the way you almost certainly crashed into me earlier the name does not surprise me."

"But does it please you as it pleases me?" he came to a stop beside her, that grin becoming one of a devilish nature again.

"I have no opinion on the matter, and reserve the right to hold judgment until the rider lives up to the expectations of the name" a smug look came about her at her sure victory.

Wait what was she doing? This wasn't her, safe and controlled Caroline.

Was she was actually enjoying this banter between them? Thinking about it the answer was…well yes it gave her a thrill like no other and she would admit that she wanted more.

Their visions bored into one another, passing looks heatedly and intensely but for an entire different reason this time.

The rider however finally broke their silent challenge to one another looking away from her; she made the same move sensing that the moment was over.

He eventually looked back up, his smile one of a more gentler nature "So you said it was your birthday some days ago?"

Caroline was taken back at the question not believing that he remembered, taking into account she was busy talking like a lunatic at the time.

"Umm…Yes" she stuttered "Two days ago."

"Ahh" he clicked his tongue "Well now that I know, I suppose it's only fitting that I present you with a gift; you see I do love birthdays."

"That is a ridiculous notion sir, you only met me what seems like moments ago and It would certainly not be proper" she teased him blushing a little at his comment.

"Oh I think it is completely necessary, especially since as you keep reminding me, I almost gave you a head injury earlier; I think we both know the occasion truly calls for it."

Caroline laughed along with him at his reasoning, finding herself intrigued by the prospect and willing to play along for now.

"Well I suppose it is only just" she shrugged lightly mocking him "So what will you give me fair stranger?"

Her smile faltered then as he then came closer to her once more, it didn't make her move back this time albeit, as a matter of fact she stood perfectly still, just…waiting.

Their gazes burned through one another, Caroline looked down at his full red mouth and licked her lips at the thought of it caressing hers.

When she moved stare back up she caught his eyes following the movement of her tongue. He stood directly in front of her, his breath blowing hot and she waited for him to make his move.

After realizing he wasn't attempting anything as of yet she curiously met his eyes again that begged a silent question of her. He was asking her permission this time, respecting her, knowing it was what she wanted.

She wasn't exactly sure why she allowing this, but she felt otherwise powerless to stop it, as if caught up in a winding spell.

Making a fast decision and letting go of all her inhabitations Caroline gave a slight nod of approval, it was almost unnoticeable to make out but the handsome stranger took it without hesitation landing his lips firmly on hers.

It lasted but moments as he ran his lips over hers, placing both of his hands on her face. She placed hers over his wrists, holding him there.

Caroline couldn't describe it; it was sweet but fervent. They inhaled each other in, taking their time and it left a set of sparks exploding all over Caroline's body. The stranger softly ran his tongue around the outer shell of her mouth, tasting her and gently biting the swelling bottom lip.

Before Carline could comprehend what happened next still lost in her haze of lust, he was pulling away leaving her lips throbbing, wanting and aching for more.

Caroline still had her eyes closed, and sucked in her own lips, tasting where he had been just seconds ago.

His mouth moved to her ear and he whispered very gently "Happy birthday dear Caroline."

Then he moved away all together taking his hands from her face slowly and turned on his heel towards his horse.

Caroline opened her eyes, his breath still lingering on her leaving a tingling feel at her face that she touched with wonder; before comprehending that her stranger was leaving and snapping out her haze seeing the bizarre man mounted upon his steed proudly.

"Wait" she called out to him "I don't even know your name, yet you know mine, that hardly seems a reasonable trade don't you think?"

He mirrored her laugh before giving her that knee trembling yet infuriating smirk.

"You will learn it when we see each other again."

Caroline widened her eyes and scoffed at this "So very sure of yourself there sir, are you a fore teller of what the future will bring now?" she teased, crossing her arms.

He chuckled and rubbed his scruff that had tickled her during their brief moment of passion.

"I will make you a deal Caroline" he smiled placing a hand on his leg "I promise you that fate will cross our paths again much sooner than to be expected."

His carefree yet knowing attitude made her feel lightheaded and playful, a glee of joy that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Caroline did want to see this man again, she would admit he had made her world a little brighter today and she didn't want it to end. So instead of answering with her head she decided to take a leap of faith and answer with her heart god help her.

"Well I don't know what to say good sir, what desires should you see answered if you win this sordid deal?"

She beamed at herself as she attempted the flirt, fluttering her eyelashes and with a man she just met no less. The funny thing was, it didn't make her feel fear of what was to come but left her yearning for more.

He pretended to think about her query then smiled widely back at her, his dimples full and his eyes absorbed with life.

"If I win, which I will my lady I would ask for the gift of your kiss once more; for I have never tasted nectar as sweet as the fruits you bear upon those silken slopes."

She flushed at his breathtaking words, her body and her heart reacting in ways she dared not speak of.

Closing her eyes she forced herself not too watch him race away from her for the impending saddness of a promise never fulfilled.

Before he left she heard him say stilly "When we meet again Caroline you shall know my name and when you speak it, it will sound as but a sirens call, bringing me to my doom; this I know."

She gasped at his weighty words and opened her eyes, but found only an empty forest in her wake the only sounds being her heavy breathing and the scuffle of Alstroeme's hooves.

So was it real then? Or did she dream it? Imagining meeting this handsome stranger, who literally made her head spin and her heart beat out of her chest; stirring feelings she had never felt before.

Perhaps it was all a dream; she was just longing for adventure, for a mysterious stranger to come and introduce her to a new world, far away from the one she lived in.

Speaking of that world Caroline jerked, fully alert now. It was a world she had to get back to and fast upon realising she had been in the woods almost all morning.

She jumped on her steeds back and urged a bumpy gallop back to the cage.

Although her head was now filled with more pressing worries, such as being presentable to meet the future King of England and to see his marriage with her sister commence soon she held secretly in the back her mind the face of a stranger with a wondrous madness about him and a promise she prayed was kept.

* * *

When Caroline got back to Suffolk place she quickly put a tired Alstroeme in the stables and rushed off to the grand house, sneaking her way in through the back door below the kitchen so no one would see and comment on her muddy and unruly appearance.

She snuck into her room finding her trusted maid Bonnie who gasped at the sight of the Dukes daughter.

Caroline had shushed her and begged for help to which Bonnie agreed without question. Caroline had always treated Bonnie as more of a friend than a maid, talking to her as if an equal and making sure she was well looked after within the household.

Bonnie ran a bath for Caroline who furiously scrubbed the mud and dry blood away from her face and knees. She then helped her get dry wrapping a large white sheet around her naked form and taking out the pins from her hair that they had scraped on the top of her head while she washed.

They both came to the decision to ultimately to leave the hair down as her beautiful golden curls were long and wavy from the previous braid she had in her hair thir morning, it also helped cover the little gash on her forehead from prying eyes.

Caroline registering that everyone was gathering downstairs for the Prince's arrival quickly pulled her blue gown over her head urging Bonnie to tie up the laces of the corset and fast. She held her breath when Bonnie pulled to tight, to which she had apologised but Caroline brushed her off knowing that this was the fashion and that a proper lady must always wear one. These rules really did drive Caroline crazy time and time again she huffed as the last lace was tied.

She thanked Bonnie giving her a brief hug and promising to tell her about her adventure later before shooting off through the halls and down the staircase, ready to face her family.

Bonnie laughed at the girl fumbling over her dress and quietly cursing when it kept foiling her; yes Caroline was chaos in the making, but there was a method to her madness and Bonnie loved her all the more for it she sighed, smiling as she went on to tidy the room.

* * *

When Caroline made it to the bottom of the stairs she slowed her steps, taking a much needed breath and began walking into the foyer as a lady should, with her head held high and with the upper most confidence even though everything was in knots on the inside.

It seemed as though Caroline was the last to arrive, not that it surprised her.

She saw her father William by the door with his councilor Lord Logan Fell; then standing by the display table her sister Anne as poised and collected as ever was standing with their mother, who turned her head at hearing Caroline's small footsteps.

The look on her mother's face told Caroline all that she needed to know. She was late, she was not acting accordingly and she was once again a failure in the eyes of her mother.

She sighed ready for the lecture she knew word for word as she sauntered over to them.

"Caroline" her mother Elizabeth whispered harshly "Where have you been? I've had the servants up and down the halls looking for you"

"I went riding" Caroline spoke simply not daring to speak a word about her run in with the strange rider.

"Caroline" she sighed "How many times do I have to tell you to get your head out of the clouds and into society? riding won't help you meet any potential husbands. While we have one daughter that will be the future queen of England we have another who'd rather spend her time with a dirty and foul smelling horse than meeting suitors; I really don't know what to do with you anymore" Elizabeth exasperated waving her hands in frustration.

Caroline looked at Anne for support but she kept quiet looking down, not one to confront their mother and risk being the bad daughter if only for a minute.

Really Caroline shouldn't have expected any less, and she didn't blame her sister, being on this end of stick was incredibly exhausting and filled with ridicule and shame; and Caroline wouldn't wish that daily humiliation upon anyone.

Before she got a chance to ask her mother's forgiveness, another never ending cycle in her repetitive life, one of their father's man servants pronounced the Prince's arrival at the gate.

"Okay everyone, places" her father shouted clapping his hands "come" he ushered to us all forward taking his side.

Anne stood tall by him proudly and elevated to meet her soon to be husband; while she on the other hand wringed her hands standing shadowed by her mother on the end, who immediately demanded she stop it and stand straight.

Caroline sighed and followed the command as the grand doors of the large compound opened.

In entered a man who she recognized as John Gilbert, the Earl of Essex and the highest esteemed member of King Mikael's Privy Council, she had met him at one of her father's banquets and found him to be a slimy character.

He was a tall man, with a stoic look upon his face; in fact he looked like he rather be anywhere else than here she mused. Never the less he marched in and stopped in the front of the foyer.

"Presenting Prince Niklaus Mikaelson, Duke of Cornwell and Earl of Chester, first son of our King, and heir to the Mikaelson dynasty, our future King of England."

Caroline noticed he said the words with spite; perhaps Prince Niklaus is not so favored among the entire realm then. Before she had much longer to ponder on the thought, the Earl stepped aside and put his arm out as to gesture the Prince in.

As the future king breezed in Caroline gasped silently, walking in with all the presence of a Royal was the stranger she met in the woods, the rider who practically knocked her off her horse; the man she…..she couldn't even say the words without getting a lump in her throat, the man she kissed.

Here he was the future King of England stood before her, well he certainly does live up to his steed's name she thought seeing the supremacy and power that easily oozed out of him.

While everyone bowed and curtsied in respect of their Prince, the Prince who was to marry her sister, Caroline felt the bile rise in her throat and stood frozen, unable to move or think clearly. Although one thought however did lay prominent in her mind, but now instead of bringing joy it brought fear; he did after all keep his promise to see her again.

Oh the irony, how she could practically hear Mistress Landon's words ringing in her ears…

"Be careful what you wish for Caroline"

**...To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Please Read: **So first off I suck! for waiting over a month to update which is way longer than I promised people so I'm really sorry about that but between Uni work and real life shit I've had some trouble finding time. Which brings me to my next note, so you may or may not have notcied I took off the two/threeshot bit off my above description and that is because after discussing it with my beta I have decided to extend this fic, how long well I'm not entirely sure at the minute, but I can definitely see it going on for a while, the reason being when I started to write the second part it was just getting far too long like 30 plus k long, I realised I just had all these new ideas and characters I wanted to introduce and it wouldn't work the way I originally planned it. So some of you may see this as a good development or a bad one haha I just hope some of you choose to continue to read, I was so amazed at the response this got and I can't thank everyone enough for all nice messages that were left; but I will shut up now and and let you get on with reading. P.S. a special thanks to my beta Sravya for helping me with this P.P.S. Italics mean flashbacks :)

* * *

_**Fortune and Love only Favour the Brave Part 2**_

"Will it be the red or the yellow dress for this evening Milady?"

Caroline was startled by Bonnie's question, too busy mulling over as what she could only describe as the most vexatious introduction in history, at least for her anyways.

Now the Prince on the other hand had seemed quite pleased with himself, that maddening smirk prominent on his face as she was introduced by her father albeit begrudgingly to the future King of England…

"_Well your Grace, now that you've met my eldest and most beautiful daughter Anne I must introduce you to the rest of my family." _

_William gestured to the two women behind an awestruck Anne who was currently running a finger over the spot on her hand where her future husband had left a barely there kiss that was designed to leave any women wanting for more. Caroline had winced watching as the lips that were on hers no more than an hour ago make contact with her sister's delicate skin._

"_Your Grace, my wife, the Duchess of Suffolk, Lady Elizabeth Forbes." William presented the older of the two blondes who stood before him, clad in a high neck floral gown and adorning a polite smile that had been moulded and perfected in her years as a member of high society. _

"_Duchess, you have a most lovely home" Caroline watched as Klaus bowed his head in respect._

"_Thank you, your Grace it is a joy to have you here," her mother gave a low curtsey in return._

"_And this is Caroline, she is my youngest daughter" her father introduced her next, where she froze, unsure of how to act and still baffled by the whole situation. _

_She was snapped out of her open mouthed state by her mother giving her a hard nudge in the back, as the Prince came to stand in front of her. _

"_Your Grace, what an honour it is to meet you" she replicated her mother's curtsey to perfection, her words filled with respect but her eyes scolded the Prince, demanding that he had a great deal of explaining to do._

"_My Lady, the pleasure is all mine" He gave her a smile that beamed nothing if not trouble. _

_She felt a jolt go through her as he picked up her left hand gently; bringing her up from the bent position she was currently in to meet his own blue orbs. As he moved his head down she all but gasped realising his intentions. _

_The second his lips met her skin she was immediately brought back to the memory of them caressing another part of her, and like clockwork his tongue made the same motion on her hand as it did on her lips, surprising her by letting it slip out and run smoothly through the gaps of her fingers. It would have been a completely unnoticeable action to the company hovering around the two luckily, and would have appeared to mirror the chaste kiss he had given Anne, but Caroline cautioned him with her eyes, while trying to resist the need to close her own feeling the ache his kiss left her with. _

_Realising that time had stretched on she pulled away her hand quickly from the Prince's grasp, and looked away from his humorous expression; well at least one of them seemed to find this predicament they had caught themselves in entertaining. _

_Introductions had continued in the front parlour after that and Caroline had found it very hard to contain her feelings which at the current moment were a mix of rage and anxiety. She felt her hands shake and sweat as she attempted polite conversation with the other members of the Prince's party. The first of which was John Gilbert himself who she was certainly right about in her first impression of meeting him, he stood far too close to her and when enquired about the Prince his responses were curt and filled with disinterest. _

_The rest of the party included one Stefan Salvatore, the Prince's guard and seemingly good friend who was kind enough to her. They had spoken for a short time before he was dragged away by her Mother who was currently questioning him for his reasons for being here and rather snobbily might she add, not that it surprised her, her mother was hardly know for tact when it came to the 'lower class'. _

_Another member was one of the current King's council Lord Atticus Shane who she had learned was here too oversee that the promise between the two families were kept, seeing as he was the one to suggest the marriage proposal in the first place. Again he was polite enough, but there was something…strange in his eyes that Caroline could not quite put her finger on, it spoke volumes to her though, and warned her to be weary. _

_Finally last but not least the King's youngest son Prince Henrik a boy of fourteen was here to as he put it 'keep his big brother company.' He had seemed like a sweet boy, in fact she had probably spent the most time speaking to him in preference, well that and she was trying to avoid the heated stares of the older Prince at the other end of the room whose attention was occupied by either Anne or her father. _

_When it was finally announced that it was time for everyone to be settled in for the evening dinner that would take place she had thanked the heavens and all but ran from the room and away from her pretender who she had seen trying to subtlety follow her out the room._

So that is how she ended up here, sitting at her vanity, frantically drawing circles on the aged mahogany while Bonnie fussed over her, readying her for a dinner that she'd give anything not to have to attend.

"Milady?"

"Oh apologies Bonnie, the yellow one will do fine. You know how Anne has red marked as her signature colour, why she'd have a fit if I even attempted to wear it" she feigned humour poorly assessing the gowns by her dresser.

"I have to say Milady it's strange to be helping you dress in the evening, I'm so used to the morning and night routine" Bonnie laughed.

"Yes I know" Caroline chuckled along with her "Mother insisted though, apparently the ladies of the court all have a new dress for the evening, seems like wasted time if you ask me."

"Oh you'd just rather be out attending to Alstrome."

At Bonnie's tease Caroline became quiet, while her words were full of light-hearted jest they brought Caroline back to thoughts of the morning passed.

"Milady are you okay?" Bonnie put the dresses down, seeing her lady's sombre expression, coming forward to kneel beside her at the vanity.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" she pushed her curls behind her ear nervously.

"It's just that you haven't been yourself since you came back from your ride this afternoon and you never did tell me what happened that had you in such a state."

"Well I assure you I'm fine Bonnie"

"Are you sure about that milady? Because I…"

"I said I'm fine Bonnie" she snapped frustrated.

"Of course" Bonnie nodded quickly, her head down "I shouldn't have spoken out of turn."

Caroline automatically felt guilty realising her words, and cursed herself for taking her anger out on her friend.

"Bonnie no" she grabbed the frowning girl's hand bringing it between both of her own "I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong at all. I have just had a very…strange day is all."

Bonnie nodded understandingly "Well if you want to talk about it, I think you know that I am quite good at keeping secrets."

Ah yes Caroline knows just how good. How many times had Bonnie covered for her when she would sneak out of her lessons to go and ride Alstrome? How many times had she listened to her flutter on about how irritated she would get at her parents' constant put downs? And how many times had she held her in a comforting embrace when it all would become too much that day? Yes, Bonnie was a loyal friend like no other, and Caroline knew she could trust the girl with her with her life if it came down to it.

So she took the curious girl by the arm and pulled her over to the large bed. Both climbed on and made themselves comfortable allowing Caroline to begin her adventurous tale of mysterious riders, sweet kisses and whispered promises. Bonnie's expressions had varied between thrilled and absolutely smitten, lost in a spoken romance novel only to be turned into looks of horror and sorrow as Caroline finished her tale on the very sour note that it held. The shocking ending being that her frog quite literally turned into a prince, but not one that would belong to her, but too her sister; a tragic tale indeed.

"Milady, words have seemed to have left me, I'm sorry" Bonnie shook her head in disbelief of the tale she had been told.

"There's no need to apologise. I found myself in quite a similar state when I saw him standing there like a preened peacock" she rolled her eyes "I'm sure everyone must have thought I was trying very hard to catch flies."

Both girls laughed at the joke, well perhaps Caroline was convinced her story was not of a happy ending, but Bonnie was not so sure.

"Are you sure that Prince Niklaus knew who you were when you both shared that kiss milady?"

"Oh he most certainly knew" Caroline huffed "I had told him my name yet he neglected to share his…now I see why."

"Yes surely your reaction would have been most different had you realised you were scolding the future ruler of our country" Bonnie exclaimed in jest.

"Well he deserved it" she pouted "What was he doing riding anyways? Shouldn't he have been carried into Suffolk in a golden carriage, surrounded by the rest of his herd waiting on him hand and foot like the Prince he is?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Milady" Bonnie smiled.

"What?"

"Well I just meant perhaps his talk of wanting to escape was the truth" Bonnie mused "perhaps you and he aren't so different after all" she giggled at Caroline's disgruntled face.

"I very highly doubt that" she snorted "besides what does it matter? He came here to meet his future Queen, the best thing we can both do now is avoid each other."

"You're going to avoid the Prince of England?" Bonnie raised her brow in disbelief.

"Yes I am." Caroline returned nodding in determination.

"Milady are sure that is a good idea?"

"Not entirely" Caroline sighed in doubt "but it is the only way, if I were to respond to whatever game he is playing, tell me what good would it do? What would ever come of it?"

"Milady" Bonnie reached out to her, seeing the beaten and defeated look upon her face.

"It is of no need, I will be fine," neglecting the comforting touch she stood and faced her vanity once more, not wanting to spend any longer on the uncomfortable subject.

"I would really like to just get ready for dinner" she gave a small smile nodding to the bright flowing gown stitched with white lilies that she was to wear.

"As you wish milady" Bonnie gave a nod understanding her lady needed more time.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline looked at herself in the mirror deciding she would be discouraged no longer, if the Prince wanted to play with her she would not be a willing participant; she would do everything to ignore and reject him tonight. He may be a Prince, but she was no whore in his bed. Perhaps she mused that it was time for the Black Prince to meet his match.

* * *

"Oh Come on Nik how long does it take you to get ready? You're worse than Rebekah!"

Klaus heard the young boy enter his given room, huffing and stomping his foot impatiently making him give a hearty laugh.

"Now we both know that's a lie, no one takes longer than our sister to get ready" he mocked.

"That is true" Henrik chuckled "Still I'm hungry and would like to get some food before Stefan eats it all."

Ah yes, his best friend was quite the ripper when it came to food, Klaus shuddered; anything in his wake was devoured quickly enough.

If Stefan were here now, he would plead innocence and claim that he needed the energy the food brought him after a long day of chasing Klaus all over the kingdom, making sure he wasn't getting himself into any trouble, not that it rarely ever stopped him.

"Well why don't you head down to the dining area, I shall be there soon enough."

"Fine" Henrik gave a deep sigh "but no escape attempts, your betrothed awaits" he gave a smirk that greatly resembled that of his older brother.

"Don't remind me," Klaus rolled his eyes thinking of the high pitched and brazen girl who threw herself at him from the moment he walked through the door.

Of course Anne was beautiful, there was no denying it, but her beauty was of a more symmetrical nature. He had seen it a hundred times before, the long sleek hair, the pushed up breasts and the cat like eyes; all enticing to him of course, why his time spent at court was filled with tons of women of the same complexion; but much like the court, these women became boring to him to the point that they were nothing more than a string of warm bodies provided to give him some entertainment and pleasure.

"Yes I found her rather…direct" Henrik scrunched his face unable to find another word without coming off as a bit of an arse.

"I liked the other sister though," he smiled. "She was fun to talk too; I hope I get to sit next to her tonight."

Klaus grinned at his little brother's proclamation as he sauntered out the door waving after him, it seemed the Lady Caroline had managed to beguile another Mikaelson this day not that it surprised him, his brother was nothing if not a good judge of character, and Klaus knew himself from his own meeting with the beautiful blonde that people like Caroline certainly don't just come out of thin air.

She was a pleasant surprise Caroline, her beauty was more of a natural one, more majestic. It was that fire she held that drew her to him however, the way she had put him in place, demanding respect; it was humbling really. He wasn't sure what he wanted of Caroline, but he knew that he longed to see her alone again. He had seen her face when she found out who he really was, and he wanted the chance to explain himself; he didn't want to see that look of betrayal cloud her face any longer. He also felt giddiness at having the bet they had made fulfilled, to once again be able to nip and suck at those succulent pink lips of hers, there was nothing he'd like more.

As he smoothed the creases in his jacket made of black velvet and made his way out the door he pondered on how he was going to escape the clutch of his current betrothed and her swindling father to try and get Caroline somewhere where they could speak in private.

Luckily it seemed that God was on Klaus's side tonight, as he walked down long staircase he faintly heard the soft serenade of what he was sure was Caroline's voice not far behind him.

He grinned at the revelation and hurried down the steps so that she would not catch him and run in the other direction as she had earlier; no this time he would get her exactly where he wanted, he smirked hiding in a corner darkened by the lack of torches. She wouldn't be able to run this time, and he would get to speak his piece to her.

* * *

Once she had finished getting ready, Caroline had sent Bonnie on her way to get her own dinner before making her way downstairs and towards her family's very large dining area, but before she could reach the door she was suddenly yanked into a shadowed corner. She readied herself to scream for help as her back hit the wall when her attacker in question anticipated her move and clamped a hand around her mouth.

"I believe you owe me something ,my love."

Caroline recognised that voice, opening her eyes that had closed automatically in fear she was able to faintly make out the handsome face in the darkness that was beaming brightly at her in contrast. Well it looks as though avoiding him was no longer an option; he had made that task immensely impossible for her now.

Klaus who had been smiling at his small victory, saw the apparent anger rising on Caroline's heated cheeks and took it as his cue to take a step back removing his hand from her mouth and moving aside, but not far enough to allow her escape.

Caroline watched the prince curiously, as he allowed her to stand back up from her previously leaned position and compose herself.

"Your Grace" she gave a small and hesitant curtsey ignoring his lingering gaze.

Seeing her action, Klaus gave an unpleased huff and took her gently by the elbows making her face him once again.

"Don't do that" he said shaking his head.

"Do what your Grace?"

"Pretend that you don't know who I am"

At this Caroline's anger jumped to heights unknown, how dare he point his finger at her? She pushed his hands away from her form.

"Well I don't know who you are your Grace" she replied tightly "all I know is that the man I met earlier today was clearly not truthful, so you will have to excuse me if I'm not feeling very conjusive when cornered yet again into conversation with him."

Klaus grinned to himself at her defiant tone, once again telling him off, he had to say he wasn't one who enjoyed being told what to do, but coming from her he found it more endearing than irritating.

"Something amusing, your Grace?" she raised her brow at him.

"Nothing," he replied simply that smug grin still prominent.

"No. Please tell me" she put her hands on her hips "Is it the way I was so easily fooled by you, you now think me one of your many mindless ladies that will bend to your every whim and…"

"No Caroline" Klaus took her by the shoulders stopping her frantic rant "I apologise, it was not my intent to make you feel that way…about anything" pleading with her to understand.

Caroline heard the genuine tone his voice took, she wanted to believe him, there was something about him that made her want to believe him, but how could she? She didn't know him, she just met him.

Only then she realised how close he had gotten to her, their bodies aligned against one another, his hands still on her shoulders gently pushing her back into the wall as hot breath was passed between them.

"You still owe me that kiss love" he whispered.

"Your Grace, please I…"

"My name is Klaus…say it."

His faced moved towards hers, and as much as she wanted to give in, she knew it would be a fruitless endeavour, a dangerous path to tread and she refused to suffer the consequences.

"Please your Grace, I ask you don't" she placed a hand on his chest stopping him and moving her head to the side.

Klaus hearing her plea stepped back and shook his head in disappointment at her rejection, he should have expected it, and it was a fool's mistake thinking she would want to kiss him after what she believes he did to her. However her words were still a rejection and anyone who had been acquainted with Klaus knew he didn't act gallantly when steered from something he wanted.

"So that's it, then it seems" he waved his hands to the side, his cruel eyes piercing her.

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked confused, smoothing down her dress still dizzy from his previous closeness.

"You find out who I really am and suddenly everything has changed."

Caroline gaped at him, she honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"Of course everything has changed, you are the Prince of England, not the simple rider I believed you to be and you lied to me on that fact."

"Hold the dramatics sweetheart, I think you will find that I did not lie to you, I just simply neglected to tell you who I was at the time" he smirked at her. "And given your reaction I was completely justified in my choice."

"Well how about the small issue of the reason for your being here?" At this she saw his face drop and smiled triumphant "Yes the reason being my sister, your betrothed, any of this sounding familiar your Grace?"

"Well yes I…"

"Good then your amnesia has disappeared, tis such a shame the disease seemed to seize you earlier."

He gave a frustrated grunt at her sarcasm, "Which is the reason I pulled you into the shadows, away from prying eyes and ears; I wanted the chance to explain."

"Explain?" she spat "Explain what? You found out my title yet still continued in your advances, you used me."

"Caroline please, you misunderstand my actions" he implored. "Yes, I knew who you were the moment you introduced yourself but I…"

"Your Grace?" a manly voice echoed through the hall in search effectively cutting him off, surrendering them both still.

It was John, Klaus realised and rolled his eyes; he really wanted nothing more than to throw the vile man out of a very high window. Ever since the news of his father dying he had done nothing but follow Klaus blindly, keeping an eye on him at all times, looking for ways to discourage the council as accepting him as the next king of England.

The man despised Klaus, believing that his brother Elijah was the rightful heir to the throne, which in truth by age he would have been, had he not been disinherited and banished by their father, but that's a tale for another time. The point was John did not support the next King of England, and would do whatever it took to get him knocked off the line of succession, this was a fact Klaus knew.

It was the exact reason Klaus had rode ahead of time on his way to Suffolk, he just needed some time to himself without having to be reprimanded for his actions and provoked for his choices, and coming across Caroline had just been a pleasant surprise. Before he could further explain any of this to the girl in question, she spoke up first.

"It seems you are being called upon your Grace, I suppose we must take our leave" she made a gesture for him to let her pass.

"Caroline…I" He tried to reach out to her, but retracted as she held her arms across her chest.

"We wouldn't want to keep your betrothed waiting; I know she is very eager to share more words with you."

She spoke with a sadness that made Klaus feel a stab of pain in his chest, but as she pushed passed him, her form disappearing into the shadows he knew the discussion had come to an end.

Gathering his wits he managed to drag himself out of the dark corner only to be bombarded by a reprimanding John keen on pestering him; he tuned out the short and irritating man though, as his head was filled with thoughts of sorrow and missed opportunities that he had been hit with on this day.

* * *

Dinner was for lack of a better term a frivolous affair, full of cordial conversation and overused praising of the Prince who sat solemnly at the table, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

Klaus was used to the forced laughs and the unfaithful smiles, why life at court was nothing more than this, and while his apparent "betrothed" sat next to him trying to seduce him with her low cut gown and perfected edict, he found his attention never deferred far from the beautiful blonde in the across the table, the candlelit shade above her creating a halo of light that surrounded her, absorbed her.

She sat between John and Henrik, while John leered at her disgustingly, to whom he found himself catching a snarl at he was thankful his brother kept her company. Of course he was happy his brother had gotten his wish, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit he had hoped that it would have been him sitting next to her instead, making her laugh, for what a melodic sound it was.

"So your Grace how do you find your accommodations?" he heard Anne's voice break through and sighed, disgruntled from being taken away from his previous activity.

"They are comfortable enough, my Lady"

Anne not happy with his short reply tried again moving closer "Well you should know they are not too far from my own should you ever need anything."

Klaus smirked at the obvious flirt "That's very…kind of you my Lady."

"Please call me Anne, given the circumstances I think it would be wise for us to speak more knowingly of each other wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course" he smiled at her tightly and took a large gulp of his wine longing for the evening to go by faster.

He wished that Stefan could have been sat next to him instead of at the end of the table, at least he would have been brought some good cheer then; but no, next to him was none other than his very own matchmaker Atticus Shane, not so subtlety spying on the conversation held between the soon to be weds.

He wasn't the only one who was putting on a good show however, across the table Caroline stabbed at the meat on her plate frustrated at the seduction act happening in front of her.

"What did that poor pig ever do too you?" the boy to her right jested, snapping her out of her unpleasant reverie.

"Nothing," she coughed putting her fork down embarrassed "I was just…assessing the tenderness of the meat."

"Oh really?" the boy laughed to which caused her own set of giggles to take place at her ludicrous response.

They were both interrupted by her sister's own loud and exaggerated laugh as she clutched onto the Prince's arm making Caroline shake her head at in distaste.

"She seems rather taken with him" Henrik smirked at the couple in front of him.

"Well I'm sure the Prince is used to it" Caroline whispered back bitterly.

"Oh without a doubt," Henrik kept his grin and faced Caroline "but she's not the image that has managed to capture his attention all night" he raised his eyes knowingly at her.

Caroline looked at the young prince shocked and nervous at his assessment, but before she could comment on his observation she heard Anne call out her name from across the table.

"Caroline did you hear that? His Grace has invited us to travel back with him to court upon his leave, your introduction will be fabulous as your presented as one of the Prince's own party" her admiring eyes never left Klaus as she spoke.

While Anne may be pleased with this new development, Caroline certainly was not, inwardly groaning at the thought of being held in a confided space during a long period of time with the two betrotheds, at least here the estate was large enough that she would be able to get away from time to time.

"Caroline," she could practically feel her father's scowl "Isn't that a very generous offer that Prince Niklaus has made?"

"Very generous indeed, I give my thanks to your Grace" she replied swiftly not quite looking at the Prince and taking an ample sip of her wine for measure.

"Oh you'll have to excuse Caroline." Anne jumped in "She'd rather be riding through the fields on that wild horse of hers, or have her head buried in a work of mindless fiction than spend a night in celebration with actual people of class, only god knows why" she teased.

Caroline hid her embarrassment behind her goblet as certain members of the table around her chuckled; she prayed that the red on her cheeks could be mistaken for the flush from the cool and sweet liquid.

"Well I can't say I'm one to judge" Klaus swooped in to her own surprise. "My own steed is a rather wild one in his own, I've found that the fields just outside Westminster are the only place he will settle, perhaps we can ride out together sometime Lady Caroline?"

Caroline was sure her face had gone completely florid by now, as all eyes trained on her, curious as to why the Prince would even care to ask of such a thing of her.

She saw her mother across the way giving her an urgent look that told her to respond and to do it appropriately.

Forcing a polite smile upon her face she cleared her throat and responded with a small "Perhaps."

"Well I for one would love to go riding with you" Anne proclaimed "I have been told many times that I am quite adapt at the art of hunting your Grace, an activity you yourself partake in or so I'm told" she smirked at him licking her lips.

"That's one way of putting it" Caroline heard the Earl snort into his glass next to her.

"I do hunt on occasion that is correct, it all depends on my mood really." Klaus gave a short nod then turned his attention back to Caroline tired of pretending to care about mindless and uninteresting topics.

"So you like books Caroline? My sister Rebekah is quite the avid reader herself, I think that the two of you would get along famously, although her tastes lie within the tragic and forbidden romances category" he chortled "What subjects interest you my Lady?"

"Oh Caroline's the adventure type, always dreaming about some far off and magical land isn't that right dear sister?"

Caroline bit her lip angry, knowing that Anne was baiting her, upset with the current lack of focus being diverted from herself.

"As a point of fact recently I have been studying a play written by Euripides the great Greek tragedian; he wrote it based upon the legend of the enchantress Medea, have you heard of it your Grace?" she smiled bitterly at him.

"It sounds familiar, but I'm sorry to say I could not recite it."

"Well allow me to jog your memory; Medea was the daughter of a King who ruled Colchis, there she met a man named Jason who had travelled far to claim his own inheritance, proving himself worthy by going on a quest to find an object called The Golden Fleece that would be a symbol of his kingship."

"I think I'm going to need some more wine," John cut her off rudely, standing to go and get another pitcher from one of the servants.

"Anyhow, a deal was struck between Medea and Jason when he came to Colchis, she promised to help him in the numerous and dangerous tasks he would have to face along the way, and in return he promised to take her hand in marriage when he became King."

"And did he prove valiant?" Henrik asked next to her, enthralled with the story.

"In the tasks, yes with the help of Medea he was able to escape the clutch of death; he took his title, and they sailed to Corinth where Medea bore him two sons."

"Some tragedy," Anne scoffed "That is a happy ending if I've ever heard one."

"Not entirely," Caroline shook her head and pointed her gaze towards Klaus.

"He ended up leaving her for another woman, and in turn Medea filled with rage, and betrayal poisoned her and fled taking her sons and leaving Jason to live out the rest of his days alone never able to forget the feel of revenge served by a woman scorned."

Klaus and Caroline looked on at one another; he could see the point she was trying to make with her sordid tale, speaking in volumes that they were sailing towards violent waters and one if not both of them would end up drowning if they didn't try and forget the events that had occurred earlier today.

It did not discourage him however, as a matter of fact he felt fascinated and intrigued by her intelligence and her wit; and of course when someone told him he couldn't have something, well he only found that a more powerful motivator.

"Well Caroline I think that's enough of the history lesson for one night" her father cut in nervously at the now quiet table "We want to entertain the Prince while he is in our humble home, not send him into an early sleep with these tedious tales of yours."

"On the contrary Duke Forbes, I find the Lady Caroline most engaging" he smiled devilishly and raised his glass towards the beguiling blonde.

Caroline inwardly sighed in defeat and chastised him sliently for his shameless ways, she had hoped her warning would work feeling now more anxious than ever of the coming days to pass; but she could not deny the slight fluttering in her stomach that stayed steady for the rest of the evening as sinners eyes danced with her own.

* * *

Finally after an incredibly long and eventful day Caroline was able to go to bed and forget about the cluster of worries that plagued her. She threw the first chemise she found on and wished Bonnie a goodnight before climbing under her many warm covers and blowing out the candle by her bedside, burrowing herself deep into the heavenly mattress.

She closed her eyes welcoming a much needed sleep and hummed contently, but before she could fully emerge herself, something jumped on her bed making her give a yell of panic and move to the bedside table grabbing the first hard object she could find. She turned ready to launch it at her attacker but stopped stupefied as she was met with the form of her amused sister holding a small candle and not a large and dangerous assailant.

"Boo" Anne whispered giggling at her sister's dramatic reaction.

"Anne," Caroline gritted confused. "What in the world are you doing here?" she grabbed the candle from her hands and lit the one at her bedside again, displeased at the need people felt to scare her into an early grave today.

"Apparently I was about to be brushed to death by my clearly fearless sister"

"What?" Caroline asked confusedly before following Anne's humour filled eyes down to her hand still clutching what seemed to be a small and silver hairbrush, sighing she threw the object in the draw of the wooden table before turning back to her grinning sister.

"Well I apologise I didn't have time to find a suitable weapon, I'm not exactly used to being assaulted in the night, well if you don't count this morning that is. Should I expect this to become a pattern?" she quipped.

"Oh is my company really that bad?" Anne pouted.

"You're just lucky no one seems to have heard us" Caroline shot back.

"A fact that surprises me greatly, taking into account your very large squeal, how very uncouth of you, Caroline I must say."

"Oh please go back to bed Anne, I'm not in the mood for your games and how did you even get in here? I didn't hear the door open."

"I came in while Bonnie was helping you change and hid behind the dresser, really you two should be more alert" Anne scolded lightly "What if I had been John Gilbert, hiding in the dark, drunk and ready to steal your maidenhead; I have to say I wouldn't put it past the man."

"Don't joke, the man spent the night 'accidently' brushing his leg against mine while slurring comments about how the pork was too dry" she gave a disgusted shiver.

"Well perhaps he wanted a taste of something a lot more…wet" she smirked at her.

"Ugh Anne" Caroline felt the bile rise in her throat at such thoughts of the Earl.

"Oh don't be so prudent I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad, he is virtually the richest man in the country next to the royal family and he's of an age that comes with much experience" she winked.

"Please stop" she rolled her eyes giving the girl a hard nudge before laying back down far too tired for this.

"Prospects are thin these days Caroline" Anne said burrowing herself under the covers next to her sister. "Not everyone can marry into the English Dynasty after all" she beamed.

Here we come full circle, Caroline rolled her eyes; couldn't she go a moment not having to think about the Prince today? She hoped tomorrow she could escape into town and avoid him and his blasted name.

"Yes I see you're quite besotted with your Fiancée."

"How could I fail to be, did you not see him? I have to say I think our children will quite handsome and I can only imagine how pleasurable the activities leading up too such events will be" she smiled blissfully.

"Well you would know" Caroline raised her brow and Anne sneered at the remark before lying down next to her.

"I did find something quite peculiar this evening" she said after a few moments pass.

"And what was that?" Caroline asked yawning.

"The Prince Niklaus, he seemed to be somewhat interested in a great deal of what you had to say."

"You think?" Caroline feigned indifference, thankful that Anne could see her face as she turned her head the other way.

"Hmm, I mean I suppose he was just trying to be courteous but I must admit I found it rather…odd" she said cryptically.

At this Caroline did turn her head back to the girl who leaned on the pillow, gazing at her in question.

"Odd how?" Caroline prepared herself for what she was sure would be a lashing insult.

"Don't look at me like that I just meant that he came here to get to know his future wife yet he speaks to you, and as we proved this evening your interests are of an…acquired taste, so I fail to see the desire in such musings" she finished shaking her head.

"Well perhaps he found what I had to say of his own 'tastes' as you put it."

"Oh don't be bitter Caroline it's highly unattractive" she huffed "never mind I'm sure he was just trying to be polite to his betrothed's sister, good show and all."

Caroline silently scoffed at this, moving to turn back feeling more exhausted than when she had first lay down if that was even possible. Before she could make the move however, Anne grabbed Caroline's wrist tightly making her face the now serious girl in question but mostly annoyance.

"It is of no consequence after all a great deal of his time will be spent with me over the coming days, and when the time does come we both know who his Queen will be, isn't that right baby sister?"

Caroline recognised the whispered warning in her voice, the threatening smile that reared its place whenever Anne did not get her way.

"Indeed" Caroline simply said sourness laced to her voice.

The girl in question took Caroline's answer giving her a satisfied smile and released her wrist.

"Sweet dreams sister" she leaned over and gave Caroline a gentle kiss on the forehead then proceeded to lie down, snuggling into the covers and closing her eyes in content, it was as if the previous moment hadn't just happened.

Caroline looked at the girl in bafflement, how Anne could go from murdering you with her cruel words one minute too lathering you with all the sweetness in the world the next she did not know, there was almost something pathological about it.

She lay back in her place assessing the position the two were in, side by side; it brought her back to a time long ago when the two girls were still children, both innocent and ignorant of the ways of the world…

_1527, Suffolk Place_

_It had been a long winter and with it brought violent thunderstorms that thrashed and pounded against the stone walls of the manor, leaving Caroline a girl of only nine at the time hiding under her covers sobbing with fear. _

_Pastor Florence had once told her that thunder was God's wrath; it was his way of speaking his displeasure to all the sinners in the world, all the non-believers; well Caroline attended mass all the time she didn't understand why God would be so angry at her, it made her weep so. _

_She gave a breath of relief when she heard the creak of the door as it opened and small feet saunter across the room and into the save haven of her bed._

"_Anne" she sniffed, smiling at her heroine, watching as the young girl climbed into the thick blankets, submerging herself in the warmth given. _

"_Oh Caroline don't cry there's nothing to be afraid of I promise" she hugged the still shaking blonde._

"_But Pastor Florence says…"_

"_Who cares what Pastor Florence says, he's an old cod"_

"_Anne" she giggled at her sister's cheeky words. _

"_It's true, I don't believe his stories and neither should you."_

"_Well what do you think thunder is if it's not God?" she asked gazing out of the rain covered glass, wondering why such a thing existed in the world. _

"_I don't know" Anne shrugged then gave a mischievous smile "Maybe it's just daddy's snoring."_

_Both girls laughed and lay down, throwing the covers over their heads so no one would hear them. _

_Caroline smiled at her big sister, she was always there to protect her, to make her feel better, and always there when her mother and father weren't. She hoped it would always be like this._

"_Anne when we get older you'll still come when it thunders won't you?" _

"_No." Anne replied shortly, her eyes closed._

"_Oh." Caroline whispered a sadness and fear washing over her at her sister's reply._

"_You won't need me then silly," Anne opened her eyes and jumped up tackling a dejected Caroline into the mattress "By then we'll both have our Prince's to protect us."_

"_Like in the stories Grandma reads?" Caroline asked smiling. _

"_Exactly" Anne replied "They will slay the thunder and then you'll never have to listen to it again."_

"_Really?" Caroline giggled imagining finding a prince who would do such a thing for her._

"_Yes, when am I ever wrong?" Anne exclaimed "but just in case our Princes get a little lost trying to find us, I promise that I won't ever leave you alone little sister, not when it thunders, not ever." _

"_You swear it?" Caroline held her hand out._

"_I swear it" Anne replied linking her small fingers through Caroline's. _

_Both girls fell back into a deep slumber untroubled that night, linked to one another and dreaming happily of their fairy tale endings, one story never complete without the other…_

Caroline eyes watered slightly at the care free memory, how she longed for simpler times; but she knew that everything was different now. As they lay in this bed they were no longer children, no longer innocent, they were certainly no longer linked and the only Prince was the one that stood between them, the one that Caroline could never allow herself to have and the one that Anne would do anything to have.

So alas the two sisters slept that night as they did all those years ago, together and side by side once more, two crowns of black and gold surrounding them; and although only an inch lay between them on the bed; both girls knew the sad truth that the inch was more like a mile, and it would only grow larger with time…

* * *

**Poor Caroline she's had a rough day :P So a lot of new faces turning up, all of who you will get to meet offically in the upcoming chapters, starting next with Stefan since he didn't get any dialogue in this chapter bless him; lets just say Klaus gets a bit occupied in the next chapter and wants someone to be his eyes and ears with Caroline. Now Caroline will have her hands full from an accidental run in with someone from her past who doesn't exactly get off on the right foot with Klaus...hmmm ;) **

**So? if you have the time to spare please let me know what you think and know that constructive critism is welcomed, This is a whole new territory for me so advice is appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
